Haven
by Skye Asuki
Summary: Haven means a safe place.If haven was safe.Why am I lying in your arms and dying? TohruKyou Maybe TohruYuki.
1. If I Open Up My Heart

**Disclaimer:Skye Asukii does not own Fruit Basket.She is not getting paid either.Muahah.Ahem- Skye says that if she owns Fruit Basket,she would have married Kyou Sohma.But seeing it is not hers.Yeahs..**

**And sorry If Kyou seems a little out of character.No curse here.So Kyou grew up not having to deal with people's bull crap.**

**Skye: I hope you guys enjoy it **

**Haven**

Hello,my name is Tohru Honda.I am nineteen and dying.This is my story.I am the only daughter of Katsuya and Kyoko. My mother,Kyoko died when I was about five years old.My father,Katsuya, decided to remarry to a witch name Akito.Whom I suspect is cheating on him. I get beaten by her daily for no reasons. My pathetic "father" is too scared to stop her.She doesn't use any objects.Only using her bare hands would she be satisfy in beating me.But like any fools,I have always hoped to find a beacon of light in this tunnel of darkness which I call my _life_.

Even thought my life is crappy and messed up, I keep a smile on my face. I mask my** fear **and **anger** beind a smile.A tortured smile.Yet, I still keep it on.For my mother.She taught me the meaning of life and told me to live it to the fullest. I will live it to the fullest.For her.She was always telling me how cute I am and how much she loves me.If she loves me,why did she leave me? Sometimes I feel like she is calling out to me.Yet..(sighs) On with my story.I intend to write my life down on this simple piece of paper and pen.It all started on that fateful night when I was fourteen years old...

Akito had beaten me agian.Simply because I burned dinner slightly.She threw me out the house.I went to the only place where I can find comfort.The Avenue Park.Such a peaceful place.Where my dear memories of my mother still lingered.I walked towards my hideout.In other words,a beautiful pond hidden by trees that would whisper comfort to when the wind would blow and the leaves would fall in a way so pure.I reached my destination.I sit by the pond, smiling at its beauty and admiring its simple freedom.No abusive stepmothers,no hungry nights,and no nights crying itself to sleep.

So I envy such a plain pond.I draw my knees to my chest and let out tears that were never suppose to be spilled.Akito made sure I never cry infront of her or it will be another beating.Yet,it is safe to cry here.I whisper my prayers to the sky above and pray that maybe one day,my gurdian angel and come and save me from this horrible place.My stomach rumbles,inturrpting my lonely prayer. I put a hand to my stomach and frowned.No,I must never frown.I can't smile all the time but I must never frown._Mother._

Hm...I look down at my right wrist.It was a bracelet.My mother gave it to me before she died.It was black and white and had twelve beads.My good luck charm.The only thing I had left of my mother besides memory.She told me to give it to my first love.If that day ever comes...I thought sadly.I couldn't take it anymore.I had to leave.

_**It's still too soon to call it love, I know its more then just a crush.**_

_**We're getting closer every day.**_

_**And when you look at me that way.**_

_**All I can say...**_

I stood up and start walking towards the entrace of the park and all of a sudden I bumped into someone. I look up in confusion._Who would be up at this time? _A young man about my age scrowls."Hey,watch it" he mumbles._Hello...orange hair.Heh._I apologize quickly and was just about to leave all of a sudden my stomach growls agian. I turn red in embrassment.I hear him laugh, turning redder.He extended his hand.He wanted a handshake."Wassup.My name is Kyou Sohma and I see that both of us are starving.Would you like to go eat -" Noticing that he was waiting for me to say my name, I quickly spoke up."Oh.um...my name is...Tohru Honda.Nice to meet you." Then I shook his hand.

Kyou runs a hand through his messy orange hair."Well than Tohru-san.Would you like to go eat out with me? I know a great place that opens this late." When i realized what he meant I blushed harder."I'm...um...s-sorry Kyou-kun.But I dont have any yens with me." Kyou looks at me with confusion and then laughs agian."Do you think I'll be that cold hearted to let a a girl pay?Oh no.Thats my cousin Haru.Ahahah.Anyways...shall we be going?

I smile,a real smile for the first time in a long time.How can I saw no? For once in my life.Kindness is being showed upon me. "Yes." I said. Kyou-kun was very nice.He have kind eyes.Kyou brought me to a cute little cafe called "Haven".We went to a corner and sat on two high seats and a high chair.Only a couple of people were here. "What would you like to eat?" he ask while looking at the menu.

I skim through the menu deciding to pick the most cheapest thing to not cause him any trouble.I would have very much like the spaghetti but it was a tad bit too much.Then the waitress came. I coulnt help but feel self-conscious.

She was very pretty with long black hair that grazed her waist and the pretty uniform showed off her figure quite well."Hey Kyou.What are you doing here?Ahaha you come here too much.Go get a life loser!" She laughs and flips her hair.Kyou rolled his eyes."Come on Rin.Ask us for our damn order already.I'm starving!" _So her name is Rin._I thought to myself.

Rin flips her note pad to a new clean page and ask in a cheap voice."What can I get you Mr.hothead?" Kyou lifts one eyebrow and says,"I would like a double cheese burger,fries and a chocalate milk shake." He glances at me as if asking what would I like.Before I can say anything,Kyou turns back to Rin and says,"and spaghetti." Rin places a piece of gum in her mouth and says "Gotcha." and with a wink,she walked away."She just got her tip cut in half." Kyou mutters.

(Author's Note:I know,I know.American food in Japan? What the heck! But I could imagine Kyou with his burger and Tohru with spaghetti so deal! Oh and I love you guys very much. . )

I couldn't help but be curious."You know her?" I ask. He looks at me in surprise. "Not that I want to nosy or anything!" I quickly say.Not wanting to interfere with his life.Kyou nodded." Nuh uhs.Its all good. Rin is my cousin.I felt relieve for some odd reason She is about 2 years older then me.Oh and by the way,Im 14.She works here and I go here to eat a lot so I guess you can say that we're close." I smile."Im 14 too and thats wonderful how you two get along." Kyou turns a little red."Its not all that great." He quickly changes the subject.

"I always sit here.You know why?" I had the feeling he wanted me to ask.It didnt matter.I would have asked anyways. "Why" I inquire.He looks down at the desk."Thats why" I tilted my head in confusion.I also look down and gasp at the beautiful image ingraved on the table.It was a beautiful picture.It showed a young beautiful man on a cloud dressed in a simple white tunic.He is peeking out of a cloud and in the picture,you can see a couple in love no doubt.They looked happy.The woman had a huge smile on her face and the man had her hand to his lips like he was kissing her hand.I was awed.

Even though Kyou hadn't realize,I saw him smile gracefully at the site of my awed face.Then I noticed something I hadn't ever noticed before.Kyou-kun is extremely good-looking.Orange hair, blazing crimson eyes, and a tannish complection.In other words,the only thing I thought was beautiful.I must have been staring because Kyou frowned,marring his handsome face."Is something on my face?" he ask. I snap out of my daze."Huh?Oh no! Ahaha." He opened his mouth to say something but the pretty waitress,Rin, came."Heres your fat food Kyou-kun." She turns to me and smile."And spaghetti to his cute little date." I blush at the comment as Kyou grabs his milkshake and tells Rin not to expect a tip.

Rin fired back saying he never left good tips anyways and walks away once again.I wanted to eat but I noticed that Kyou wasnt eating.It would be rude to eat before the person who is paying for your meal to eat.Then I realized why he wasnt eating._Omgosh.Why is he looking at me? "_I chuckle nervously.Is something wrong?" I asked. He frowns agian.How I hate it when he frowns."Are you okay?" I was taken back by his question."Huh?" Kyou picks up his hamburger and grumbles a "Never mind." Realizing that he was finally eating.I picked up my fork and dug into my spaghetti.It was yummy. The best meal I would probaly ever get is left over onigirli.

After we was done eating,Kyou asked if I would like it if I walked him home. I said yes.As I navagate him into the alley he would stare at the dirty place. My "family" is poor and so this is all we can afford. "A girl...a girl like you shouldn't live in a place like this." He suddenly say.I didn't say anything back.What can I say? I felt a warm hand wrap around my cold one._He's holding my hand!_ I blush slightly but I held on to the only warmth I felt since mom died. I kiss the bracelet on my wrist.Kyou is holding onto her left hand.Therefore she could kiss her bracelet which is on her right wrist.

"We're here." I announced as we stopped by the small apartment._Akito_.I was scared.I tightened my grip on his hand."Is something wrong?" Kyou asked.I shook my head no. Kyou nervously nubbed his neck. "So..I guess this is goodbye." I nodded._Am I ever going to see him agian?._"Uh.listen Tohru.I really don't want to say bye.Here is m phone number and um...my uh..address.Just come there when ever you like.I might not be home sometimes but you can find me at Haven or just call and I'll pick you up where ever you are." I smiled._My light.The light Im looking for is infront of my eyes."_Yes sir" I said jokingly.Trying to lighten the sad mood.I walkedn into the house.Facing Akito's wrath.It didn't matter.I look down at my bracelet.It would be gone one day.And the holder will hopefully be the boy with kind eyes._Kyo..._

**_Is if I open up my heart to you  
I just need to know you feel it too.Will you be the one  
to make my dreams come true  
if I, if I open up my heart to you_**

Ever since that day,when I would get beaten and thrown out.I would go to Kyou's house or go eat at Haven with him.I became close to Rin and me and here would talk about girl things while Kyou complain about how Rin has people waiting and should go tend to them.My life has been so much better since he entered.For a whole year I would escape my hell and go to Kyou.Then...one day.He told me terrible news while we was at Avenue Park...

_"Hey,Tohru?" He mumbles.I kneel down infront of him.He was sitting Indian style."Uh..listen..I'm moving.To Hong Kong." With those four words.I felt my heart shatter to a million pieces."No..." I barely whisper out."Kyou reaches over and grab my shoulders." Tohru.Look, my whole family is there and it would be best for my family here too.Rin is leaving with me.We're leaving together.Just us two.But I was hoping you...would come with us." I was shocked.He was going away and asking me to come with him.A chance to leave my hell and start new.How could I say no._

_Kyou took my silence as a no and quickly said,"You don't have to go! I mean,if you want to stay here...without me.I understand." He cast his eyes on the ground. "No!" I shouted.He looks up in surprise. I grab his hand in mine."Of course I would come.Yes! Yes! I would leave with you and Rin." He smiles happily."Good." He looks at th ground and laughs."Is something funny?' I ask softly.He shakes his head no."Rember when you rode with me and Yuki in the car?Our first adventure together." I laugh too.How can I forget that day...?**  
**_

The **bold** means a flashback when the two had their first advanture together.

**Akito and my "father" had left to work and I finished my chores early. I decided...why not give Kyou a visit? Its been two weeks since that day and I haven't seen him since.Father and Akito shouldnt be home till dark and it was still early morning.I use a payphone across the street from us.I didnt dare use the house phone.Only Akito used it.She wont even allow father use it. I called the number on the sheet he gave me.(ring ring) A voice answered the phone.**

**"Hello?" My heart skipped a beat."Kyou-kun?" It sounded like he almost dropped the phone."Tohru? Hey! I haven't heard from you in like a week or two.Ahah.How you doing?" I smiled.Hearing him agian has made my day."I'm fine.Thank you for asking.If its...not..um..too much trouble.I would like to go with you today." I blushed as I said that.**

**"Huh?Oh.Oh! Sure.Why not.ne of my stupid cousin is visiting. He's visting from America.His name is Yuki.He's a girly man.Hahah.OWW! Don't hit me faggot!" I sweatdropped hearing the curses and the sound of hand hitting a head."Um..hello?" I asked."Yeah yeah. I'll pick you up.Where are you?"**

**Kyou picked me up and his cousin Yuki came along.I could see why they were related.Yuki was handsome.Kyou was the "manly" handsome.Yuki was the "pretty boy" handsome."He's prettier then me." I realized. I blushed at that thought. Kyou must have saw me from the mirror. "Hey you.Tohru.Are you sick or something?" Yuki scoffed."Shut up and keep your eyes on the road you baka." It was sorta true.When he asked me,his car curved a little bit and almost hit the car that was on our right side."Shut up pretty boy.At least I can drive.OUCH!" Yuki had smacked the back of Kyou's head.**

**Later that evening, Kyou had droven to a gas station to get gas when all of a sudden,you hear THIEF! THIEF! We both turned to the bank that was two stores away from us."What the hell is going on?" said Kyou. Yuki got out of the car and stood next to Kyou."I don't know but lets go check it out," They both looked sincere.Kyou turned to me." You.(points at Tohru) Stay here.Its dangerous." Yuki turns to me and smiles." Don't worry.We'll be back." And that they both ran off leaving me in the car.Not wanting to get them in trouble or anything.I stayed in the car.What I saw next was surprising.**

**Kyou and Yuki alked up to a police officer and showed them badges.I gasped.They're police men! How amazing.Then I saw the thief starting to run.Yuki and Kyou ran after him like there were no freakin tomorrow.The robber stops and started to do some kung fu move. He threw a punch at Kyou.NOOO! I yelled.**

**Kyou moved his head a little bit and using the robber's move against him.He twisted the fist turned around and kicked him in the stomach. Yuki tackled the poor guy and handcuffed him.Kyou ran back to get the other police men.Then,the robber twisted and almosted kicked Yuki.Almost.Yuki jumped back and tried to low kick him with his right foot.The robber dodged and Yuki's body spun and he high kicked the robber with his left I thought.**

**The robber fell to the ground and Yuki handcuffed him.He made sure it was secure this time.The robber had a bobby pin or something and unlocked the handcuff and ran towards me! Kyou and Yuki must have noticed because they started yelling at him to stop. The robber pulled me out of the car and held a gun to my head. I was sooo scared.Oh my gosh.Im going to die!**

**When the gun was pointed to my head.Silence."Save me!" I screamed inside of my head. The robber pulled me through out vallies.As much as I hated this.It was kinda fun.The thrill of whats about to happen.I just hoped I don't get raped.Th robber.Grr..Im getting tired of writing that down.His name is Bob lets say.Anyways, Bob pulled her into an alley and was just about to knock her head to with the gun handle when Kyou came out of nowhere and high kicked him in the chest.Just when Kyou ducked to avoid a punch,Yuki did some kind of twisting move, he grab the punch, twisted it,in a way that looked painful and pulled it behind his back.Bob tried to get away agian but Kyou punched him on his lower stomach and knocked him out.**

**Everything happened so fast. By the time everything ended.It was almost 6am.As Kyou drove. I talked to Yuki. "Why didn't you two tell me you guys were police?" I asked. Yuki laughed." Ask Kyou.I just only met you.But seeing as he didn't tell you.Our family is known for martial arts. We are a very powerful and rich family.A lot of us,including me and Kyou,couldn't handle the pressure anymore.So we left. The head of the family,his name is Kureno,he is dying but I suspect he has a lover.When he dies,his lover will take the place.The family is screwed up enough and we dont need any outsiders coming in."**

**"Oh...I see" I said. Kyou started talking in a mono tone. "The Sohma family.It is screwed up.Yuki and me escaped it.So did Rin. Some other cousins escaped too.Thats why they're in Hong Kong.Away from Japan.So anyways Tohru! How was it like having your first advanture!"**

**"Oh! Well it was fun! Sorta,it was thrilling and I didn't know what was going to happen next...**

End Of Tohru's Yuki's & Kyou's First Advanture Together!

_**I got a feeling this could be something I thought I never see  
you're on my mind night after night  
something keeps telling me it's alright  
so give me a sign..so...Is if I open up my heart to you  
I just need to know you feel it too will you be the one  
to make my dreams come true  
if I, if I open up my heart to you**_

I escaped my hell and was running towards Kyou's house which was a couple blocks away.We had it all planned out.Kyou would be at the airport with my fake passport and everything.Yuki would be waiting for me at Kyou's house.Why is Yuki still here you say? Yuki couldnt stand America muh anymore becuase he couldnt understand the language and decided to bunk with Kyou.Back to the plan.Then it would be my turn.Akito would suspect anything.Yet she shouldn't do much because thats more money for her. I would pretend to do suicde.I wrote a note and putting it on the fridge when both "parents" were working.

_Dear Akito and Dad,_

_I have decided to end my life once and for all.Like Akito have said._

_I only bring despair to this small family.I hope you guys would find happiness without me here._

_I am deeply sorry and please do not even bother to look for my body.I have swallowed a whole bottle of pills _

_and is in an alley somehwere.I plan to slit my wrist.If you do find my body.Please hold a funeral so my should_

_can ret.It should only cost about a couple million yens.Good-bye_.

That was my note. To be safe,I grabbed a bottle of our cheatest pills and emptied it out.I didn't throw the pills in the trash.Akito will find them no doubt.So instead, I put them in my purse.The one Kyou bought for me.I plan to dumo them somewhere later ons.I'm halfway there._Freedom with Kyou and Yuki...I escaped my hell and found my light._ I made it. I ran into the kitchen where Yuki is calmly sitting on the counter.He checks his watch."We should make it on time if we go now.Lets go Ms.Honda."

I nodded and we went to Yuki's car.He had his butler drive since he still couldnt drive. We got to the airport in about 15 minutes and Yuki tipped the butler real big to keep his mouth shut about me.We ran inside where we saw Kyou along with all three of our luggage.We planned ahead as you see.

"Ready!" Kyou asked."Yeah" Yuki panted.He had asthma and was struggling with his breathing."Ready Tohru?"Kyou asked me with a softer tone. "Uh huh" I said._Freedom...here I come._ Kyou got his and mine luggage and Yuki had a pulley for his.(He had more then both of us combined) Kyou held my hand nervously.

**"Lets go"**

_**You could be everything that I've needed  
but I can't take that chance  
Till I know that you're with me Till I know what your feeling  
Till I know where you stand**_

_**Till I, till I till I know where you stand  
will you be the one to make my dreams come true  
if I,if I open up my heart to you  
will you be the one there  
to help me get though  
if I, if I open up my heart to you  
**_

I stepped on the plane.My chance to start new.This time.Yuki was holding my left hand while Kyou held onto my right hand.Where the bracelet is. This is the ending of my old life and the beginning of my new life.

Author's Note:Trust me people.That is not the ending.But it took mighty long to write. I hope its good.So please Read&Review if you like it.I suggest you review if you want to read it because if no one reviews then whats the point of continuing.Okies then. I have to go eat.Hungy man. Just email me if you have some suggestion to make it better or anything. you would like to listen to the song,go on my bio and I should have it there.


	2. Katrina Victim

Im am very sorry but I can not update for a while.You see, I am a Hurricane Katrina Victim.I found out that my home town, Buras , is going to be destroyed and I can not cope with the stress I am feeling. I am very sorry.I changed my location also. I will be moving back to my other town. New Orleans. Yes,they have pumped out the water.

Right now,I need support.Please go on my bio to get the website where I need support.Thank you.. Ps.you **don't** have to worry about me wanting donations.I got everything I need.I just need someone to tell me everything is going to be okay..


	3. Somewhere Else yet At Home

Seeing as I wont have a computer in New Orleans. I thought, "Minus well give these people what they want before I leave."So here you guys go. Another chapter fresh from the batch of Worldpad. Ps.Please tell me any grammer mistakes or spelling mistakes.Please and Thank you.Oh! And remember that this is still in Tohru's POV (Point Of View) And thanks to **Laniani**.She's the only one who knows what Im dealing with.**Thanks dude **

**Disclaimer: Skye does not own Fruit Basket. If she did, she would be Mrs.Skye Sohma.A.k.a Kyo's wife.**

**Haven..Chapter Two**

The plane trip from Tokyo to Hong Kong only took less then a couple of hours.(I don't know the precise hours TT) I twisted the hem of my skirt nervously.I was sitting between Kyou and Yuki.Yuki was looking out the window and Kyou was fast asleep on my shoulders.So peaceful.It would be hard to believe that before the plane took off,both of them were arguing about who gets the seat near the window.Yuki won and Kyou was sulking half the time until he fell asleep.I keep thinking about how lucky I am to be here and getting away from Akito.

I remember that I was just about to reach for my peanuts that the kind lady gave to me when a voice came on the speaker.**_May I have your attention please.We will be landing in Hong Kong in about 5 minutes.Please fasten your seatbelt tightly.Thank you._**The announcment woke up Kyou form his sleep and Yuki from his daydreaming."What the hell is going on?" asked a groggy Kyou.Yuki rolled his eyes like always."She just said we're landing in Hong Kong.Sheesh." Kyou frowned._How I hate it when he frowns._"I didn't ask you" Kyou snarled.

The lady asked us to gather our luggage and step towards the exit on the left of us.Kyou told Yuki that they would finish this in the car.When I stepped out the plane, I thought,_So this is freedom._I felt so light and my heart didn't weigh as much._This is the most wonderful feeling._I glance at Kyou.He was putting a hand on his heart.Hm..I look around for Yuki and find him talking to a fair looking female assistant.She has brown hair and blue ribbons.On her name tag was **(1) **_Motoko Minagawa_.What a slighty strange name.Yuki shook his head "no" to the girl,grabbed a pulley,and walked over to us.Kyou looked slightly confused, "Ey.What was that about?" He asked. Yuki glared at him."None of your damn business." Kyou snorted and said whaterever.

Then,it hitted me."Kyou! Yuki! Where is Rin!" I started panicking.A thousand words raced through my brain,_What if we forgot her? What if Im using her airplane ticket? What if we were so caught up with the plan that we completely forgot about her.This is all my fault_"Tohru! Tohru!" Hands were snapping in front of me and I come out of my frenzy.Yuki laughed."Chill Tohru.We wouldn't leave her. Her boyfriend,Haru,came and picked her up himself._Isn't Haru his cousin? Isn't Rin his cousin also! HUH?_ I decided to keep my mouth shut,not wanting to be rude.

Kyou stacked all our luggage into the pulley and preceded on whether or not leave Yuki's luggage on the floor the at least _try_ to stack in on.(Pulley is not the rope.You know those things in Sam's Club? Yeah,those things were you can stack stuff on at the airpart too ..Fine,if it confuses you guys.I'll put cart) Somehow Kyou managed to stack Yuki's luagge but it looks like ours' is squashed."Come on! Ayame is waiting for us outside Termanal Eight." Kyou called.Yuki dropped the one bag he was holding."WHAT!You didn't tell me that Ayame was picking us up.I thought it would be Shigure or Ritsu." I was very confused. "Is something wrong?" I ask quietly."Nothin Tohru.Yuki doesn't quite get along with his big brother." Yuki wrinkled his nose in digust."Quite?I hate the guy.I'm sorry Tohru but we don't get along at all." I never knew anyone who would hate their older brother that much.

I was still in my thoughts when you hear an extremely snobby voice yelling out my friends' names."Yoo hoo! Kyou! Yuki! Over here darlings." I saw Kyou and Yuki shudder at being called 'Darlings' I chuckle nervously as he walked towards us."Well,he sounds like a nice person." Kyou snorted while Yuki looked like he was debating to go on the bus or kill himself.Then his brother came over._What in the world.._ He was wearing a leapard jacket with tight purple pants and his long silver hair was in a braid._Gosh golly. _"Why are you dressing like that? Why can't you dress normal like everyone else?" Kyou asked while surveying Ayame's er unique outfit.

I wondered where we were gonna live at.Hopefully,its someone where nice and not a dirty old alley."Get your bag please Ms.Honda.We are leaving now." I turned to the source of the voice and saw it was Yuki. Kyou had already put up half the bag in a car.Looked sorta like a family van.A grey one.I never saw a grey car before. Ayame turned to me."Oh my! What a lovely girl.What is your name?" He swoops down and kisses my hand. I blush at the comment and the light kiss on my hand."Thank you.My name is Tohru Honda."

Kyou turned towards me and frowns."Don't talk to him Tohru.He's wasting your time.Ayame,get the heck away from her and help me put this suitcases in the freakin car!" Ayame lets go of my hand anf goes wailing to Yuki."Ohhhh! Little brother! Kyou is being a meanie pants!" Yuki snorts and turn his face away."Like I care." Ayame starts to wail some more while Kyou made Ayame put up the rest of the suitcases.I laughed quietly.This is just the sorta thing I was looking forward to.Having a family that will care for me.Something about this scene makes me feel...feel like I'm finally _home._

_**Night after night, I lay awake wondering**_

_**What will my future hold?**_

_**I dream of a home that I will never find.**_

_**But I keep on hoping.**_

_**Because deep inside,I am home.**_

_**In someone's arm.**_

_**His kind eyes and soft voice,no longer shall I roam.**_

_**Alone.**_

**(1)Motoko Minagawa is the chick that is the president of the Prince Yuki fanclub -- Hate them chicks.**

**Extremely sorry for the chort chapter.Seeing as no one really cared whether or not I'm almost homeless and is dealing with emotional stress.But I don't mind no more.Because fanfiction is where I can escape the ugly world. So now, Im updating ) Don't expect too much because I have a lot of things to do.I may be just a teenager but I have a lot of stuff to do. My apologizes. Next chapter will be longer then this one.I pomise!**


End file.
